The Infiniteens: Teenage Heroes
by Thewandyfulwriter
Summary: This is a MASSIVE crossover, and an AU too. The mutant population isn't caused by evolution, but by a space radiation cloud. The mutants are called Evolveds, and are mostly accepted. A group of teenagers are forced together by circumstance to become a team of heroes that aren't necessarily Evolveds. The Infiniteens. X-men. Teen Titans. Marvel. Ben10. DP. OCs and more.
1. Beginnings Part One

**I do not, and I repeat, do NOT own the characters from Marvel, Dc, Cartoon Network, or Nickelodeon. The X-men main cast are here, but you might miss them. The X-men Universe has Undergone Massive change, and instead of Mutant prejudices, I'm adopting the concept of a Superhero community from Incredibles and Hero Academia. Existing Characters have different, or **** slightly different backstories and Origins, and this is like a whole new Universe. Please, if you don't like, then don't read. Thank you. **

**_Issue #1: Beginnings Part One _**.

My name is Daniel Fenton, and I'm a halfa.

It all started with a little accident. My parents are Ghost Hunters, if you're wondering. I was 14 at the time they managed to create a bridge between the world of the living, and the Ghost Zone. A little curiosity on my part, with a dash of guilt tripping from my friends, and here I am. Half Ghost, Half Human, I used my new found powers to fight Ghosts and the occasional bad guy. When I'm in Ghost mode, you can call me...

Danny Phantom.

**Amity Park, 2019**...

Daniel Fenton, It seemed, was just your average kid. Blue ripped jeans, black and white sneakers, a white and red hoodie, and a white and gold headphone on the head. He was, however, far from average. At seventeen, Daniel was secretly a super hero. A world famous one at that. Danny Phantom, even if no one but his friends and family knew about that. It was a secret he'd give anything to keep hidden.

"Like seriously, Tucker, I'm dating Sam already. Juliet will just have to go by herself." Danny said into the IPhone in his hands, his other fingers fumbling with the buttons on his headphone. A voice, Tucker obviously, replied; "Oh Come on man. It's just for a few hours. Besides, I promised her friend already, and Sam won't be here for a few days. Please bro. For me?"

Danny paused his walking to lean on an iron mail box for a moment; "Tucker..."

"I swear I'll make it up to you. Promise." Tucker was quick to interrupt. Danny sighed; "Oh alright. I'll go to the convention."

Tucker thanked his friend profusely, and a minute later, the call ended. Lyrics to a song, South of the Border, resumed playing, and he pocketed his phone and recommenced his walking. Stuffing his hands into his Jeans, he blew off a stray strand of jet black hair and rolled his vivid icy blue eyes. Going out with the so-called Juliet Hoffman, popular teen physicist, was NOT going to end well for him. Sure, it was only for a night, and as an escort, but still. Not only was she probably going to talk his ear off, Sam would most definitely not be happy. Oh well, it would be over soon enough.

Tired of walking after a few minutes, Danny decided to fly up to a high rise building and stay there for a while. He walked inconspicuously into an alley way, then turned invisible when he was out of sight and floated higher till he'd reached the roof. He sat on a ledge, then turned visible again and leaned back, resting leisurely.

A couple years now since the disasteroid attack, and Vlad's banishment, ghost activities had reduced drastically in Amity Park. His ghost persona had become a sort of worldwide hero, even after years of inactivity. It had escalated to the extent that Phantom had intervened in petty crimes, something that was surprisingly rare in this city. Due to that, Danny had a lot more time to focus on his studies, graduating eventually in flying colors. Not more than a few weeks ago, he'd received acceptance letters from a few major universities, and was trying to decide which one to respond to. He might have to follow his friend, Tucker, into the newly built Phantom university. But that was heavily dependant on Sam's choice. Anywhere she was, he was following right behind her.

Daniel was playing the mobile Game of Thrones video game, when he noticed the commotion. People were storming out of a popular fast food joint, the Nasty Burger. Daniel was about to ignore it, not really in the mood to deal with what was probably some starved bloke trying to pass off as a genuine robber, when the entrance to the joint was blasted to smithereens. And a ghost, a one in a million sighting these days, came careening out of the entrance and into the street.

"Aw man, not now." Daniel muttered irritably. He nevertheless pocketed his phone and jumped down the ledge; "I'm going Ghost!" he exclaimed, and the trademark rings of light appeared and scaled across his body, transforming him into his well known ghost half. He'd grown into himself the past years, and his increase in power, unprecedented as it was, had made a few pleasant changes in his suit. It was now sort of like a high tech material, sleek, skin tight, with neon green lines highlighting the suit, and the white part taking a more silvery gleam. His belt was in a V shape now, and his abs and muscles were defined. The boots were higher, brushing his knees, and were pointed upwards. His hair was also longer.

Danny Phantom steadied himself in mid air, then turned his legs into a wispy tail and flew towards the ghost in half his normal speed. He paused in front of the ghost, and frowned. He'd never seen this one before.

"Okay, who the heck is it this time?" he said aloud, covering his fists in green ecto energy. The enemy ghost was something he'd never encountered, with it's red ectoplasmic makeup instead of the normal green, and the strange high tech suit he wore. It's head was a blob with nothing but glowing yellow eyes, and it's claws were long and sharp. The ghost stopped squirming, and righted itself, floating higher. It's legs were non-existent, having nothing but a spasming tail of red ectoplasm. To Phantom's surprise, a long sword coated in red ectoplasmic energy appeared in the Ghost's claws.; "Danny Phantom. We meet at UGH!" a fist that was certainly not Phantom's slammed into the Ghost's face, sending it further back.

Phantom's eyes widened in surprise, and before he knew it, a red hued fist was hurtling towards his noggin. Instinctively, he turned intangible, and it passed right through him.

"What the hell!" Phantom exclaimed, flying higher than the fists could reach. "Get back here, scum bag! One of you.. creepy things wasn't enough, you just had to be more, huh? Well, I can handle it. They don't call me Armor for nothin'." a soft, high pitched voice said. When Phantom reached a height he deemed safe enough, he turned around and looked down on his attacker. What he saw bemused him.

There was a girl, fifteen years old at least, floating in something he could only describe as translucent, segmented, virtual red hued armor. It was transparent, and gave off a slight glow. It had short decorative claws, a few inches shy of a meter long, and it also had a stylised head that resembled horned helms, and stylised eyes that glowed bright redish orange. The 'armor' covered every inch of her, and she wore a tight shirt and a sleeveless hoodie, both of which stopped short of her belly. A back pack was strapped to her, and a pair of Jean shorts that covered nothing but her bum and a couple inches of skin revealed long, creamy legs.

She also had features that were distinctly Asian, though it didn't show much, with beady dark brown eyes, long black hair, a tiny nose and bow shaped, pink lips that were currently puckered in evident annoyance. In short, she was helluva cute.

"Uh, do I know you?" Danny asked, pushing aside his surprise at her, armor or whatever it was. It was either some weird technology, or she was an Evolved, the only negative that came out of phasing the disasteroid through the earth. No one knew that though.

"Are you dense or something? I kinda remember saying my name was Armor. The superhero that's gonna kick your ecto-butt!" she exclaimed, then leaped upwards in a surprising show of agility, and aimed a drop kick at him. Phantom instinctively went into combat mode, evading the kick and blasting the empowered girl with a tiny dose of ecto energy. He didn't want to hurt her, but it surprisingly had no effect. Armor landed, then leaped again, this time with a punch. Phantom covered his fists with ecto energy, and met her's halfway. There was a small shockwave that pushed them apart, sending her down on feet; "Argh, what kind of ghost are you? The other one was easier." She said, then increased her armor's height from Nine feet tall to thirteen in a matter of seconds. Danny's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're the one that attacked the first one?" he said as he evaded another swipe, making no retaliations.

"Well duh. Imma superhero, that's what superheroes do." she said as she crouched in preparation for yet another leap. She ascended, aiming both her fists this time, and when Danny tried to dodge, she made a sharp twirling and connected the massive foot of her armor with his torso, sending him hurtling down. He managed to catch himself before crashlanding, but there was a frown on his face; "Okay, play times over." he said, before zooming at Armor full speed. Before Armor knew it, she was receiving a face full of ecto energy covered fist. She was sent stumbling backwards, but she regained her balance and charged at Phantom. Phantom merely phased through her initial attack, before unleashing an ecto-ray that was still no where as strong as it's full power. The ecto-ray got her though and she flew a few meters backwards.

The girl inside the translucent armor scowled dangerously, but was seemingly unaffected. The armor was doing a good job of protecting her.

"Look, why don't we talk this out? It's obvious you're the good guy here..." Danny began, but Armor cut him off by tearing off a light pole and swiping it at him. Danny phased through the light pole, but he charged up another ecto-ray and fired, sending her crashing into an abandoned car.

Danny flew towards her until he was floating directly above her; "Will you just listen!?" he said, exasperated. The girl scowled as she got up and curled her fists, the armor mimicking her movements; "I don't listen to bad guys like you."

"Well guess what, I'm not a bad guy, I'm the good guy. Haven't you heard of Danny Phantom?" Danny asked, his arms crossed. Armor's frown softened a little as she seemed to remember something.

"Wait, you're that Phantom guy everyone's been talking about? Hero of Amity Park? Savior of the earth? First of the Evolved..." The girl was rudely cut off when Danny snorted; "First off, I'm not an Evolved. I'm more of a hybrid of some sort, if you think about it." he said, now floating a few inches off ground level now that she wasn't a threat anymore. The girl stared blankly at Phantom for a second, before blushing in embarrassment.

"W-wait, you really are Phantom?" she asked, her eyes widening in trepidation. "Well duh, I just said so." Danny said, still frowning at her. The girl blushed even more furiously, and her armor covering dissipated; "Oh. Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm kinda new in this superhero business." she said as she folded her arms around her shoulders self-consciously, suddenly taking an avid interest in the asphalt below her. Danny narrowed his eyes at her; "Aren't you supposed to be at school or something? You're like, fifteen years old!" he said. The girl, despite her still scarlet face, bristled; "It's none of your..." before she could complete her defense, an orb of energy sailed between them and exploded, separating the two of them. The girl was able to regenerate her armor before she crashed into a hot dog stand, saving her from injuries. The hot dog vendor was not happy though; "Hey, watch it!" the middle aged man yelled, waving his fists. Armor stared at him in indignation as she stood up from the wreckage; "Well, you could have left ages ago, yah know? This is clearly a battle scene."

The vendor huffed, and Armor ignored him in favor of joining Danny Phantom, who was currently staring down the ghost they'd both forgotten about.

The ghost was frowning; "As much as I would love to see you both kill yourselves, I don't have the time." he said, charging another blast. Danny got into a fighting stance; "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, charging his fists with ecto energy.

"I am Nectron the gladiator, and when Nectron has a mission, nothing stops him. That mission, young halfa, just happens to be exterminating you."

To be continued...

_Next Issue: An alien shape-shifter, a badass heroine revamped, and a new character. Stay tuned! _


	2. Beginnings Part Two

**Don't own anything but my characters.**

**_Issue #2: Beginnings Part Two. _**

My name is Benjamin Tennyson. Benjamin 'Kirby' Tennyson. I'm the savior of the Universe.

I'm not exactly a life story kinda guy, just so you know. I've got the greatest weapon ever, after all, not the greatest narrative prowess. So I'll just say this as short as I can; I found the Omnitrix at the age of ten, and I've been able to turn into superpowered aliens ever since! Now, I know I'm cool and all, but there was this guy, Vilgax, who had a whole new level of hero-worship [Shut up Gwen, this is my narrative, So it's hero-worship if I say it is] and he was being a real mega jerk about it. So we and the plumbers took to space so we could bring the battle to him, and now at fifteen, we've won the war and we're home. And I'm gonna show these new Evolved people that while they've got powers, I'm not the greatest hero in the Universe for nothing.

So if you're looking for an irresistibly cute and yet cosmically powerful hero, you can call me...

Ben 10.

Amity Park, 2019...

"Grandpa! Seriously? This town looks a lot like Bellwood!" Benjamin Tennyson, hero of the Universe, Wielder of the Omnitrix, and annoying jerk extraordinaire, according to a particular red-headed cousin of his, whined. Gwen Tennyson snorted in an unladylike way, glancing up from her hightech laptop. She wore square rimmed glasses, and her flaming red hair was long and swept into a curling bob; "It's actually a lot larger than Bellwood, Doofus." she said, smirking condescendingly at him. Ben scowled at her, and did a perfectly mature gesture; he stuck his tongue out at her. Gwen rolled her eyes in exasperation, then returned to her laptop.

"It's a great tourist attraction centre, Ben. Besides, I heard this is where that Phantom guy lives. Wouldn't it be nice to meet a real superhero?" Grandpa Max tried to placate his irritable nephew. Ben scoffed; "Whatever. I bet I'm way better than him anyway. Give it a few months, and the whole world will be talking about the great Ben 10!" Ben said cockily, grinning as he did. Max and Gwen sighed at his antics, But Gwen's was noticeably overlydramatic; "Whatever you say, dweeb. When you've snapped out of that day dream of yours, then we can talk sense." she jibbed, still staring at the screen of her laptop.

Ben ignored his cousin, who was just being as annoying as always, in favor of scrolling through his alien playlists. He surmised that he should've unlocked about thirty now, out of 1,900 alien species. It was more than enough, for now at least. His watch had a flat, black interface with a green 'X' design. He tapped this interface, and alien holograms popped up. As he scrolled down the playlist, a part of him silently mused in contemplation. So far, after returning from space, his life had become boring as hell. After living a thrilling adventure for nearly five years, it could take some getting used to. He was not enjoying it at all.

"We're here!" Max announced as he parked the RV into the parking space of small, fast food joint. Ben looked out the window, and was disappointed when it wasn't a Mr.Smoothie. He nevertheless stood up, taking his white and green hoodie with him, and exited the RV, followed closely by Gwen, who was now listening to music on her IPod. Max led the way into the joint. Ben was at first surprised when the cold, yet pleasant smelling atmosphere hit him. His stomach grumbled as he made his way over tiles and through other customers, but he frowned and instead took out his phone, logging into Facebook so he wouldn't have to acknowledge the aroma. He and Gwen went to claim a three seat table, while Max went to the counter to order.

He was quickly typing out a message as fast as he could to one of his first and best friends on facebook, Ninie Rambeau. He was still fairly knew to this form of social media, since they just returned from outer space three months ago in the month of March. His friends were still few compared to some, just a few numbers shy of a thousand, and Ninie was one of his first. Her funny attitude and his quick wit had brought them close immediately.

#Ninie: You do know that's hard to believe, right?

#Ben: Of course I do. I'm not stupid.

#Ninie: Oh well, I won't ever know for sure, now will I? I bet some alien chicks fell for you ;-P

#Ben: Right. A ten year old greenhorn just happens to be man enough to charm the pants off gladiator Tetramands. I can imagine that.

#Ninie: XD. If they're how you say they are, I definitely can't imagine you surviving the experience.

#Ben: Hey! I'm perfectly capable of beating them.

#Ninie: Whatever you say, cutie ;-P

By the way, what city are you in now?

#Ben: Amity Park, actually. I'm in some place called The Burger Empire or something.

#Ninie: Wait, WHAT!!??

#Ben: Huh? What?

Ben waited a full minute for her reply. When it didn't come, he started getting worried. He was just about to ask what the problem was, when a high pitched voice suddenly squealed his name; "Ben! You're here!"

Startled, Ben nearly jumped out of his seat. He whirled around to see a caramel skinned [more like light-skinned black, actually, black teenage girl with full, curly ebony Afro hair that jiggled as she barrelled towards him. She had pink lips, due to her light skinned black conplexion, and she was somewhere around 5'4'' tall. She was wearing stylish blue jean pants, with a white and yellow turtleneck sweater and yellow sneakers. Her heart shaped face was every bit as beautiful as he remembered.

Before he could so much as process what he was seeing, she scooped him up from his chair and carried him right off his feet in a bone crushing hug. Literally, the hug had the potential to crush bones. And she was carrying him like it was nothing. Just how strong is this chick?

When she set him down, Ben could vaguely hear his cousin snickering from behind him.

"Monica? Is that you?" he asked, his mind in a daze. Ninie pouted; "I told you to call me Ninie. Monica sounds so, I dunno, old." she said with a faint shudder. A boy, only a couple inches taller than Ninie, joined them. He had a thick head of unruly azure hair, with electric blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He held in his hands a sleek laptop that was undoubtedly hightech, and he wore nothing more than a blue shirt, blue shorts, and blue sneakers. Ninie introduced them; "Yea, um, Ben, this is my best friend Myron Jacquet, boy genius. Myron, this is..." Myron interrupted her; "I know. The one and only Benjamin Tennyson. Nice to meet you." he said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." Ben accepted the handshake. It was at that moment that Grandpa Max came with the orders. Ninie and Myron joined them at the table, though they had to retrieve a couple chairs from other tables. Ben introduced the both of them to Max, and when Ninie spotted the Omnitrix, they launched into a mini lecture on his watch, it's aliens, and a few paraphernalias. Myron was mostly interested in the technological aspect of the device, though he did express some curiosity concerning the aliens and the biological aspect of his transformations.

After the lecture, Ninie and Myron dropped a bomb.

"We've got powers too, you know." Ninie said. Ben choked savagely, food and drink spurting out of his orifices in waves. After they managed to calm him down, Ninie and Myron launched into an explanation of the circumstances surrounding their getting powers.

It was some sort of freak accident in Myron's part, while Ninie was an experiment with the effects of Cosmo-radiation, the substance that gave Evolveds their powers, on the human DNA. She refused to elaborate further. Myron's dad was a mad computer scientist who left one of his uncompleted experiments lying around. Myron, boy genius, would naturally be curious. His curiosity led to an accident that transformed him into a sentient stream of digital data and pixels. He managed to regain his human form with help from his father after a few days, though he was never the same.

"So, your powers are some form of digital what's it?" Ben asked, confused. Gwen snorted and Ben scowled.

"It's a wide range, actually, but it's mostly based on digital materialization and psychic data manipulation." Myron explained.

They continued chatting for a while, Ben and Ninie paying attention mostly to each other, and Myron and the rest talking about science and technology.

Soon enough, Gwen noticed something. "Uh, guys. There's trouble." she said as she pointed at the tv in the food joint. When Ben saw what she was referring to, he grinned; "I dunno about you guys, but I think it's hero time." he said.

The news showed a battle raging between Phantom, a girl in some sort of forcefield armor, and a ghost. The ghost was keeping them on their toes.

"Phantom isn't doing so good." Myron noted. "Yea. And the girls a great brawler, that's a fact, but her fighting style is useless against this opponent." Max concurred.

Ninie smirked. "let's go help them. We've got the power, the least we could do is share the responsibility." she said. Max frowned; "I dunno..." Ben interrupted him; "Oh come on, Grandpa." he said.

"Besides, I still haven't tested out my UMF suit." Myron piped. Gwen glanced at him, bemused; "What's a UMF suit?" she asked.

"Unstable Molecular Fabric. It helps me with my powers." he explained.

Max thought on it for a while, and when he faced the screen again, he saw Phantom being hurled into the air by the ghost. That in itself was unsettling; "Alright." he agreed. Ben whooped; "Awesome! Race yah there!" he exclaimed, then dialed his Omnitrix right in the middle of the food joint. He selected the first alien he saw, and when the powercore popped up, he slammed it down. A wave of green and white Omni energy engulfed him, and when it died down, he'd transformed into a Kineceleran.

"XLR8!" he announced, before zooming off in blinding speed. Ninie grinned; "Oh no you don't!" she said, before running out and flying towards the source of the commotion. Myron merely tapped a wrist band on his left wrist, and a wave of blue energy formed around him and morphed into a skin tight, high tech suit that was mainly blue, with white covering the flank. Neon blue lines highlighted his body.

Myron's body seemed to fuzz for a second, like a hologram that had bad reception, before glitching into a wave of pixels that zipped at blinding speed through a small distance, before reforming into Myron again. He repeated this process, and used it as his means of transportation, with it's eerie resemblance to teleportation.

At the battle...

Danny evaded a swipe of Nectron's flaming sword, and aimed a punch at the ghost. Nectron caught his fist and hurled him at Armor's direction. Armor managed to catch him, before performing a Fastball special, using Danny as the projectile. Danny charged his fists and punched Nectron again, connecting this time. When Nectron fell down from the force of the punch, Armor leaped up, in an attempt to piledrive him. Nectron turned intangible, leaving the attack virtually useless. Nectron flew into the sky;

"Give up, Phantom. I am superior to your superficial half-ghost powers." Nectron boasted. Danny scowled; "I'm pulling my punches, idiot. It's obviously not working though." he said, then closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing icy blue, instead of bright acid green. "Take a load of this!" he exclaimed, then released a ray of ghostly cryogenic energy. The energy struck Nectron, and froze him in a solid block of ice.

"And that's how it's done!" Phantom exclaimed triumphantly, folding his arms. His smug smile vanished, however, when the block of ice simply fell down to the Asphalt and shattered to a million pieces. Nectron rose from the already melting remnants, and quickly blasted Armor back when she attempted to strike him.

"Is that all you have, Phantom? Pathetic weakling, you..." but before Nectron could complete his sentence, a blue black blur zoomed into the scene and smacked the ghost, sending him skidding across the tarred road. The blur zipped backwards and smacked Nectron yet again, before unleashing a high speed volley of attacks.

Armor was watching the scene with surprise and bewilderment, when a black American girl flew overhead.

"Have no fear, the Calvary is here!" Ninie playfully announced, before coating her body in a pale yellow aura and diving towards the ghost. Nectron had no time to react before she slammed into him, creating a loud boom of exploding asphalt.

Myron glitched onto the top of a car not far from where Nectron was lying. "So, guys, I've been thinking of getting a codename, yah know?" he said as he formed a ball of energy made of solid pixels and digital data elements, with 1s and 0s swirling around the it. He then threw it at Nectron when he attempted to rise up, and there was an explosion of bright digital data figures and pixels that completely decimated the spot in the asphalt.

Ninie flew over to him; "Yea, me too. I think imma go with Spectrum ." she said, grinning comically.

XLR8 slammed the Omnitrix faceplate on his chest, and transformed into a Tetramand; "Fourarms!" he yelled, then jumped high and slammed down on the ghost, creating a small shockwave of dust and broken tar.

"I think imma go with Pixel. Or Glitch. Or Digiboy. Nah, Pixel it is." Myron decided, before glitching next to Fourarms. Ninie, now Spectrum , flew towards the both of them and floated on the other side of Fourarms.

"That's how you get the job done. We make an excellent team guys." Fourarms announced, smirking smugly at Danny Phantom. To his surprise, Phantom smirked back.

"Uh, you might wanna turn around." Armor said, a smile playing on her lips.

The trio, bewildered, turned around, only to get a face full of Nectron's energy blast.

"No one defeats Nectron."

To be continued...

Next Issue: Kid Arachnid makes an entrance, and a mystic character makes a debut. Stay tuned!


	3. Beginnings Part Three

**_If you like my work, please review. I'm still working on my worldbuilding skills, so this is like a special side project to me. I know some might be waiting for me to update Alderian Heir. Rest assured, I'm working on chapter seven, but this story has been sitting for ages, so it's nothing new_**.

**_Issue #3: Beginnings Part Three. _**

My name is Miles Morales, and I'm a human spider.

It all started when I was thirteen years old. Just a perfectly normal black kid, living a perfectly normal life, thank you.

That is, until the day of the field trip.

In a facility under the science company that our school took us to for the trip, a spider bit me. A spider that was an end result of experiments with Cosmo-radiation. A splicing of the Orb weaver spider and the Gladiator spider, and a less than healthy dose of Cosmo-radiation, created the Arachnid. An Arachnid that was a victim of it's own fate.

Long story short, I hid my powers, became depressed with them after I figured that to use them to fight the big bads plaguing New York was too much of a risk. My parents tried to cheer me up by taking us on a couple weeks trip around the world. And then I find myself in Amity Park, and that's where this story comes in.

For future reference, I would advise you to call me by my codename;

Kid Arachnid.

**Amity Park, The night before the battle...**

A faint 'Thwip!' rent the air, disturbing the serene peace of the quiet night. Not that anyone noticed. A milky white substance shot out of the object strapped to his wrist, and the other end of the line connected with the side of an apartment complex. He gave a tentative tug, and when the line held, he sighed in relief, then gave a short, giddy laugh.

"It worked." he said.

Miles stood on the edge of the roof of the hotel he and his mother stayed. He wore a brand new brown baggy shorts, with an equally new pair of red and black sneakers, and a hoodie that was red and dark blue on the outside, and red on the inside. Beneath these clothes was a costume he made by himself. Black, with white web designs and a sloppily drawn red spider in a red circle on his chest. His fingers were also red, and a pair of ultra thin band like devices were strapped to his wrist, painted black to blend with the costume. Clutched in his unoccupied left hand was a black mask, with stylised white web patterns and a pair of stylised white tear drop insect like eyes that were rimmed with red fabric.

Miles, still holding onto the white rope with his right hand, pulled on his mask, pulled up his hoodie and jumped down the roof in quick succession before he could lose his nerve.

For a split second, he felt free, unburdened, weightless. Then terror lurched up from the depths of his bowels to lodge itself at the tip of his tongue in the form of what promised to be a glass shattering shriek.

He felt a sharp tug on his right hand, and before he knew it, he was roughly flinged in an ascending arc towards the smooth, welcoming wall of the apartment building. His bug eyes widened, and he felt the incessant tingling of his spider sense, burning him with a wrath from hell at the base of his neck. A brief vision of him splattering on the wall flashed through his eyes. This was a side effect of his danger sensing. It was so advanced that sometimes he would get precognitive visions of what would happen if he didn't avoid the danger. Or, like most of the time, what was about to happen.

But the thrill, excitement and terror was just too much for him, and he froze over, despite his burning spider sense. The same splattering that happened to him in his vision, was what it took to snap him out of it. His body collided with the wall, and his head met hard stone with a loud CRACK!

Disoriented, Miles let go of the web and fell. His eyes swam, and the pain in his head was excruciating. But his spider sense flared again, and just a couple seconds after letting go, he pointed his hand to another apartment complex, did the hand signature, and another thin strand of synthetic web sprung out, connecting with the building and giving him that familiar tug.

With that, Miles practiced swinging with both hands, until soon enough, he was performing backflips and complicated maneuvers in mid air.

As he swung, he saw a bird coming at him. Surprised, he twisted in mid air, and shot a web at a lamp post to propel him lower to the ground. The web dragged him down, preventing a collision with the animal, and he swung below the lamp post, before backfliping and landing on it in a crouch. He sighed, and was surprised to find that he wasn't out of breath in the slightest. Beneath the mask, he smiled.

"Awesome." he whispered.

**Back at the hotel, the same night...**

In a lavish, first class room, in the highest floor of the hotel, a girl was meditating. And levitating.

Her skin was a rich, beautiful caramel color, more like dark honey. Her face was long and elegant, with dark pink, bow shaped lips that were stretched in a wide line, and a straight, elegant nose. Her chin was small but firm, and she had high cheekbones. Her eyebrows arched over her kohl lined eyes, and her lashes were thick. Her hair was also plaited in cornrows, long and jet black, with some rows knotted into a posh bun on the exact top of her head. The tips of her braided hair reached her waist.

She was garbed in a strange attire, looking like something out of ancient Africa. It was gold, green, and brown. Beaded necklaces hung on her neck, and gold armbands were on her arms, as well as ankle rings that reached her calf.

The girl was in a perfectly still, meditative position, and barely noticeable wisps of gold energy pulsed in a sphere around her floating being.

Soon, rays of lilac light peeped out from beneath her closed eyelids, and when she opened her eyes, they were glowing a bright, pupiless lilac light.

The girl splayed her palm wide open, and the wisps of gold energy seemed to converge. Soon, a glowing ball of lilac energy was floating inches above her palm, relatively harmless. With a deep breath, she dispelled it, and pointed her hands in front of her. A purple circle of magic appeared in front of her hands, strange symbols swirling around it. The girl narrowed her eyes, concentrating. She wasn't planning on going over board, as she was in her room and nowhere else. A minor would have to do.

Soon, the circle started glowing in earnest, and a large snout, wispy red in color, started to emerge from the magic circle. The girl gave an unobtrusive smirk. She the channeled more energy, and a large wolf, 4 feet tall and a feet wide, jumped out of the circle and landed on her king sized luxury bed. The wolf had white fur, with a red, smoky aura pulsating around it's lithe form. It's eyes were blood red, and three tongues swirled and dripped in it's mouth, surrounded by long, curved teeth.

The girl floated down till she was standing on her feet, though her eyes were still glowing. "Rakn." she called out, and the wolf descended from the bed and came to her. She hugged it's neck, and scratched It's ears.

Rakn was the first spirit she had ever managed to summon from the spirit world, and therefore had a special connection with him. Rakn's tongues lolled out from it's mouth, dripping saliva that vanished into thin air before it could reach the floor.

After a few more minutes of petting, the girl waved her fingers, and Rakn faded away, sent back to the spirit world. The girl's eyes stopped glowing, revealing dark brown eyes. The power that pulsed around her dispersed, and the climbed into her bed. She retrieved a white Apple laptop from under her pillow, and opened it. A minute later, her mother's face appeared in the screen.

"Eduvie." the woman said affectionately. She wore makeup, with a classy outfit and natural Afro hairstyle. From her surroundings, the girl; Eduvie, surmised that her mother was on a private jet.

Eduvie pouted; "I told you to call me Duvie, mother." she said, with a smile lighting her face. The woman smiled back; "I'll call you anything I wish, and there's nothing you can do about it." she said. Eduvie rolled her eyes; "Whatever. So how's dad?" she asked.

"Oh your father's alright of course. He's in a board meeting back in Sydney." her mother informed, picking her nails and sipping from a champagne flute. Eduvie nodded; "Okay. I practiced my powers, mother. Just like you said." she informed. Her mother nodded in satisfaction; "Good. You're special, my darling. Mastering your powers will be beneficial to you." she said.

Eduvie scowled for a split second, before smiling again; "I wish you guys were here. It's lonely, travelling the world by myself."

Her mother sighed. "Duvie..."

"Yes, mother, I know. I wanted this. But that doesn't make it less lonelier." Eduvie interrupted her. Her mother smiled sadly; "I'm sorry, darling. I'm not going to make any excuses. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Eduvie waved enthusiastically at the screen, making her mother chuckle. When the connection was cut off, however, Eduvie's smile turned into a forlorn expression, and she closed her laptop, before curling into a fetal position. Soon, she slept off, forgetting the still open curtains as she did.

**Meanwhile...**

Miles propelled himself with the two web lines on either side of him, and he shot high up like a rocket, until he was well above the skyline.

Suspended in mid air, Miles laughed, then flipped forward and descended head first. When he was low enough, he shot a webline at the hotel and swung to it. When he reached it, he let go of the web and landed on a glass window, using his wallcrawling abilities to scale the building in search of his room. He'd reached the highest floor, when he came across a window that stopped him in his tracks.

Illuminated by a low light chandelier, he could make out a girl, not much older than him, lying in a fetal position on her bed. What stopped him was the fact that she was black, and the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. L; He stared for a few seconds, starstruck, before shaking off his daze and crawling away to resume his search.

**The Present...**

"Are you okay, son?" Rio Morales, the mother of Miles, asked her son. They were in the hotel's restaurant, eating breakfast, and Rio noticed that her son seemed happier than he'd been the past couple of months. It made her happy to see him coming out of his deep depression, the reason for which he refused to tell anyone.

"Aff Cursh." Miles replied, his mouth filled with eggs. His mother scowled disapprovingly at him, and he smiled sheepishly, before swallowing it all. "Of course." he said, grinning. Rio smiled,; "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Your father's been worried." she said, facing her own crab salad. Miles scowled; "Why?"

"We've been gone for a while, Miles. He's suggesting that we end the vacation and come back home." she said carefully, eyeing her son. Miles nodded immediately, to her surprise; "Yea, he's right. Besides, I need to go back to school, don't I?" he said. Rio nodded; "Yes, you do."

After, breakfast, Miles returned to his room in the hotel, and immediately started packing. His mom was going shopping for some souvenirs they could take home with them, so he was left on his own for a couple hours.

He was scrolling through twitter in his phone, when he came across a particular tweet that grabbed his attention.

"Massive showdown between Danny Phantom and a new ghost, and Phantom's got friends! I can't believe I'm seeing this right now."

Miles read it wide-eyed. He then snatched the remote from the wooden cabinet next to his bed, and turned on the television. Sure enough, it was on the news, and images of a massive brawl flashed through the screen.

Miles grinned, an idea popping into his head; "Okay Miles, this is it. No more hiding your potential. This is the chance to come out as a hero." he whispered to himself, before dumping the remote on the bed and running to his luggage. He dug out a cardboard parcel, and when he opened it, he saw his spider costume.

"Look out world. Here comes Kid Arachnid."

**Somewhere near the battle scene...**

Eduvie stared at the raging battle, fascination lining her features. She'd been here when it started, and was one of the few customers in the Starbucks coffee store still present. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt and black sweat pants, with black and white sneakers. These were her workout clothes.

Eduvie absently wondered if they were Evolveds. The Phantom guy definitely wasn't, likewise the one who used some kind of device to transform into strange creatures. But the others might be. Eduvie scrunched her nose. She herself wasn't an Evolved, being born with her powers instead of the Cosmo-radiation cloud that had recently taken residence in their solar system. According to her mother, she'd been granted her powers when she'd been close to dying just three months in the womb. Her mother had beseeched spirits through the help of a Nigerian witch doctor, and when the spirits intervened, they did more than heal her. They made her the living avatar of the spirit world, a powerful vessel capable of shaping and manipulating the realm of spirits. She was still learning, however, as her powers weren't fully developed just yet. She was still fifteen after all.

As she took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee, Eduvie contemplated joining them. The plentier they were, the higher the chance of finishing the battle with minimum casualties. She dumped the notion, and contented herself in just watching them duke it out. That is, until she saw him.

He was just a kid. Yet, there he was, running towards the battle, pulling on a mask as he did so. Eduvie was shocked. What the hell was he thinking!?

Frowning, Eduvie rose from her seat and exited the coffee shop, entering an alley way. In the alley, she stopped, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing a bright lilac shade. Gathering spiritual energy to herself and rising off the ground, she took off towards the battle. Someone had protect the kid playing hero.

**Meanwhile...**

Miles, now Kid Arachnid, shot a webline at a lamp post and propelled himself upwards, where he then flipped onto the pole and surveyed the battle.

Pixel glitched up and down, avoiding blasts as well as he could. Spectrum fired a beam of light energy she called nova bolts, but instead of hitting Nectron, they struck Fourarms. Phantom tried to get into close combat with Nectron, but as he flew towards the ghost, he collided with Armor, who was about preparing an attack, and they both tumbled down. Nectron then proceeded to slash his sword at Spectrum, and an arc of ecto energy slammed into her, bringing her down. Kid Arachnid saw his opening. He leaped off the pole, and shot a webline at the car Fourarms had been waving around before. In midair, he twisted and waved the car in an arc, before slamming it on the ghost, catapulting him till he crashed into a shop.

Kid Arachnid landed in a crouch, before standing upright. Pixel glitched next to him, startling him.

"Did you get him?" Pixel asked. Kid Arachnid glanced at the hole in the shop where Nectron had crashed through.

"I think so." he said. Before he could confirm though, Nectron floated out of the shop, gripping his flaming sword tightly. "Nah, he's still kicking." Miles retorted dryly. Pixel groaned, but never the less charged up a ball of solid pixels.

"No one destroys..." a beam of ecto energy and a ball of solid pixels slammed into him, interrupting him and creating yet another explosion that blew the entire wall. Danny Phantom joined the both of them; "When will you just learn to stay down!" Phantom yelled at Nectron, who floated out of the debris and dust the blast had created.

"I am indestructible, you fool!" Nectron yelled back.

"Let's see about that!" a new voice piped in, and Eduvie flew into the scene. She held her hands before her, and when the magic circle appeared again, a different spirit emerged. This one resembled a large lion-like creature. It was over five feet tall, with serrated horns and a forked tongue. It's mane was frizzled, and it's fur was red.

"Wha-?" for once, Ben, now in his human form, was speechless.

"What abomination..." before Nectron could complete his sentence, the spirit pounced on him, grabbing him with it's maw and shaking him till he dropped his sword, before flinging him towards Armor, who took hold of his tail and threw him into a light pole; "Yea!" Armor exclaimed excitedly.

The leonine spirit stepped on Nectron's sword and promptly shattered it.

"Holy..." Pixel gasped. Kid Arachnid, on the other hand, glanced up at the girl who conjured the creature out of nowhere, and saw her panting slightly. Her eyes were still glowing, and faint golden energy thrummed around her being.

Nectron rose up from where Armor threw him; "You imbeciles! Get ready to die!"

Spectrum frowned; "How about we take it down once and for all?"

Ben smirked, dialing his Omnitrix and transforming into a Sonorosian; "Echo Echo! I. Couldn't. Agree. More."

Danny Phantom pounded his fists together, Pixel charged his fists with psychic digital energy, Kid Arachnid descended into a crouch, Eduvie floated beside them, with her leonine spirit next to her, and Armor popped her knuckles.

"Yea. But this time, we do it together."

To be continued...

**Next Issue: Our favorite Titan sorceress kicks butt, and a flaming hero lends a hand.****Stay tuned!**


	4. Beginnings Part Four

**So, I'm going to say this only once. I do not own any of the fandoms that might make an appearance in this story, as it is an extensive crossover. It's also an AU. Alternate Universe, if you don't know what that means. A lot of things will not follow canon, though I'll try to minimize that. Like I said, if you don't like it, it ain't my fault. This is fanfiction. I own nothing but my characters. If anything offends, sorry, but I'm not sorry. Peace out.**

**_Issue #4: Beginnings Part Four._**

My name is Rachel Roth, and I'm a half demon.

A few months ago, something happened. The aftermath of whatever it was, made me lose my memories. I woke up in a strange house, filled with strange people who called themselves my foster family. Starting over wasn't easy, and when it became too much for me, I escaped. In my travels around the world, I discovered strange abilities, and a fellow amnesiac. Together, we have wandered in search of ourselves.

My name is Rachel Roth, but you can also call me;

Raven.

**Amity Park, Somewhere near the battle...**

"They're getting their asses whooped." the boy said, smirking condescendingly at the brawl happening below where he stood. The purple haired girl sitting next to him snorted; "Amateurs." she snarked, with a slight upturning of her lips. The boy was black American, and he had on his head a plaited cornrow style. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans, with Gucci sandals and a red and white T-shirt. The girl, on the other hand, wore mostly shades of purples and blacks. She had on black sandals, with knee high black stockings, a purple and black pleated skirt and a black shirt with a purple hoodie. Her hair was a natural purple, likewise the paleness of her skin and her long, black and thick eyelashes. She was listening to music from a purple headphone on her head. She also wore purple lipstick, and black mascara that highlighted her perfectly shaped eyelids.

"Think we should help 'em?" the boy asked. The girl shrugged "Maybe." she replied. The boy scowled as Danny Phantom received a full power blast from Nectron. Individually, the heroes were formidable fighters. In a team, however, they were the furthest thing from a cohesive unit.

"They look like they need it." The boy said. The girl was silent, eyes narrowed as she surveyed the battle. "I would suggest staying on the sidelines, but you are right. They do need it." she conceded. The boy grinned at her; "So is that a yes?"

The girl turned to face him, her face the perfect example of a blank sheet; "Perhaps."

**Meanwhile...**

Kid Arachnid backflipped, narrowly missing a torn off light pole Nectron had thrown in his direction. He twisted his body, then fired weblines on either side of the ghost, propelling him towards Nectron. The momentum gave more power to his attack, as he kicked Nectron flying. He then landed in a crouch.

EchoEcho used the chance to duplicate into five different versions of himself, surrounding Nectron in the process. The Sonorosians opened their mouth in preparation for a sonic attack. Pixel, however, was unaware of this arrangement. He glitched into the circle of Sonorosians, and before they could stop themselves, they unleashed their sonic waves.

"Aargh!" Pixel yelled in pain as his body distorted from the sound wall attack, while Nectron flew away before it could affect him.

Danny, Eduvie's leonine spirit, and Armor targeted Nectron at the same time. Armor and the spirit collided into each other when they attempted to tackle the ghost, while Danny's ecto ray nailed Spectrum instead of it's intended target.

"Kid Arachnid, or whatever you call yourself, get Pixel!" Eduvie called out from where she was trying to hold Nectron down with her preternatural energy attacks and her leonine spirit. Kid Arachnid nodded, webbed up to the wall of a building, stuck there, then used the angle to jump over the circle of Sonorosians, shooting down a webline that connected with Pixel's shoulder as he did. He then dragged Pixel away from the circle, caught him midair, and flipped down to the sidewalk with Pixel in his arms bridal style.

Spectrum dived down at Nectron again, and when she slammed into Eduvie instead this time, Danny finally realized where they were all going wrong. They needed to work as a team, and since he was the only one who'd realized this, he needed to play leader.

"Someone corner Nectron!" he commanded, body glowing in preparation for one of his heavy hitters.

"On it!" a new, male voice called out, and a massive ball of fire struck down Nectron. The ghost yelped, but before he could do anything, an aura of obsidian black energy surrounded him and held him in place.

A girl wearing a long, dark purple cloak descended from above. She was wearing thigh-high purple boots, with an outfit that was basically a one-piece swimsuit, albeit purple, that showed off her curvaceous body and her pale, killer legs. Her leotard outfit had magenta accents, and a belt made of red and gold broaches circled her waist. The cowl of the girl's hood buried half her face in shadows, and she wore off-the-shoulder arm tights with a red and gold broach on the back of her palms. Currently, her hands were encased in a circle of obsidian dark energy with white wispy accents at the edges.

The boy landed next to EchoEcho who had converged back into a single entity. He was still dressed in his casual attire, the only difference being that he was covered head to toe in blazing yellow and red flames, and fire swirled and poured out of his eyes.

"Great. More of them. This team work thing won't work if new guys just keep coming!" Danny Phantom complained exasperatedly as he dodged a blast from Nectron who had somehow escaped from the obsidian dome. EchoEcho morphed back into Ben; "Maybe you shouldn't be leader. Maybe I should." he suggested. The girl finally descended on her feet; "This is not a time for leadership squabbles. Assemble your team, Phantom." she said.

Phantom deliberately ignored the fact that she said 'his' team. Who the made him leader of a group of superpowered babies? He called out; "Regroup! We have to regroup!"

Spectrum fired a couple novabolts at Nectron, before flying towards Phantom. Pixel glitched next to the new girl, and Miles leaped. Armor, already close enough, simply walked. Finally, Eduvie flicked her hands and the leonine spirit vanished, before she flew and landed next to the boy on fire.

"So what's the plan?" Armor asked as she depowered, her virtual armor dissipating.

"I know some guys who're ghost hunters. They have an equipment that can trap this dude and send him back to the Ghost zone..."

"Ghost Zone?" Ben interrupted, staring at Danny with a strange expression. Danny glared, and Ben folded his arms, glaring back.

"Yes. The Ghost Zone," Danny gritted out, irritated, "So all we have to do is subdue him till they can get there. I know we're far from being a well oiled machine, seeing as we barely know each other, so I'm not going to make the mistake of saying we should work as one unit. Fight the bad guy, but don't get in anyone's way, wait for your turn, and give it all you got. That okay?"

Danny received a series of positive replies, and he nodded as well; "Good. Then GO!" he commanded, and they all jumped into action.

Pixel glitched up to midair, where he then fired a concussive beam of solid pixels that Nectron barely dodged. Kid Arachnid used Pixel's distraction to perform an aerial spinning kick that sent Nectron towards Armor. Armor powered up and waved her fist, which then passed harmlessly through him as he activated his intangibility. Eduvie saw this, and she closed her eyes, wherein her body became encased in a golden cocoon of energy, and a translucent astral form projected out of her real body. Astral Eduvie then raised her hands and drew power from the spirit world, firing a thin lilac beam that blasted the ghost despite his intangibility.

Eduvie's attack left Nectron solid, and before he could so much as retaliate, a giant black and yellow ball spinning at high velocity slammed into him, sending him careening towards Spectrum. The ball uncurled to reveal Ben's Arburian Pelarota form, Cannonbolt.

Spectrum grabbed Nectron's tail and threw him upwards, before firing novabolts that blasted him even further away. As Nectron sailed through the air, an obsidian aura cocooned him, courtesy of the girl, who had circles of the obsidian energy covering her hands. Eyes glowing white, she flinged him into a car, resulting into an explosion.

Nectron roared as he emerged from within the blazing metal remains and fired an ecto-ray. The girl deflected it with a shield of obsidian energy, and the new boy joined in. The fire around him swirled violently and rose into a pillar. He then directed a massive wave of the blazing fire and blasted Nectron with it.

"Argh!" Nectron yelled in pain as he crashed to the floor. Danny then rose into the air. His eyes glowed pure acid green, swallowing his pupils, and his ghostly aura magnified. He then split into four different Phantoms. The Phantoms gathered around the smoking form of Nectron, and released powerful waves of ecto energy. The resultant shockwave threw the Dannies back, and Nectron's yell of fury faded away.

"Did we get him?" Pixel asked as he glitched next to Danny, who had terminated his clones and was currently getting up from where he'd landed on the sidewalk. Phantom groaned, rubbing the back of his head tentatively; "I think so."

The rest of the heroes gathered around Phantom.

"Whoo! We did it!" Spectrum whooped, jumping excitedly. Eduvie, who had returned to her corporeal body, rubbed her sweat drenched brow; "Yea, okay, that's great. What's next? Cause I don't have all day." she said tiredly. Her eyes were no more glowing.

"I dunno 'bout you guys, but this was frigging awesome! My first superhero Boss battle!" Armor, who had already powered down, said as she leaned an elbow on Danny's shoulder. Danny simply turned intangible, and she stumbled through him only to crash into Kid Arachnid.

"There's a thing called 'personal space', in case you had no idea." Danny quipped. Armor huffed in indignation, and brushed her clothes as she stood up. Kid Arachnid was blushing heavily, having gotten a face full of some specific assets. Not that anyone noticed his embarrassment under his mask.

Cannonbolt joined them, and morphed back to his human form with a wave of green and white omni energy.

"I'm Benjamin Tennyson. Ben 10." he introduced himself. The new boy scoffed; "Super original."

Ben glared at him, and the boy rolled his eyes at him. Spectrum stepped forward to stand next to Ben; "I'm Monica. Monica Rambeau . Call me Spectrum, if you're nasty." she announced with a mischievous wink. Armor, sensing a pattern, said; "Hisako Ichiki. And yes, I'm Asian. You can call me Armor." she said. The new boy rolled his eyes at the name, earning sharp glares from the others.

Pixel folded his arms; "I assume you all know of my identity as Pixel. My real name is Myron Jacquet. I trust you will not use that information against me, as I plan to enter this...Superhero business. If comics are anything to go by, revealing your personal info is a bad, bad move." he said, squinting his eyes suspiciously at the superpowered teens. Danny smiled; "We won't use it against you, Pixel. Besides, from what I've learned, most of us are planning on becoming heroes. That is, those who already aren't." he said. All except Eduvie, the girl and the boy nodded. While Eduvie was conflicted, it was clear that the other two had no interest in becoming spandex flaunting heroes. Danny nodded too, and continued; "The name is Daniel Fenton."

Most of the others gawked, with the exception of the girl. The Fenton name was fairly known, due to their infamous obsession with ghosts, despite their brilliant minds. Before they could question the poor boy, the purple haired girl came to the rescue; "Call me Raven." she muttered. The boy scowled at Raven, then followed her lead; "Rudy Isakson. I'm not going into any superhero boy scout shit, so just call me Rudy."

They all turned to face Kid Arachnid, who had been silent until then. Kid Arachnid suddenly took a step back, and all but buried himself under his hoodie; "Shit, this is crazy. U-uh, I'm Miles. Kid Arachnid." he supplied.

Then, as if doing a complete 180, all attention focused on Eduvie. The black girl blushed, though it did not show much due to her skin coloring.

"Eduvie, but you can call me Duvie. I'll go by Wyrdwalker." she said in an uncertain voice, frowning slightly. Hisako smiled at her, punching her lightly on the shoulder.

"So, now that we've introduced ourselves, I guess this is goodbye?" Ben said.

Before any of them could reply, a beam of light descended from nowhere. The light engulfed the group, and when it vanished, they were nowhere to be found.

Next time: The return of an old enemy, and the birth of the Infiniteens.

**_That's a new chapter down. Working on chapter five, and a can tell you that it's gonna be a bit longer. 3000 words at least. In the meantime, Peace out._**

**_Guest: I might consider your suggestion, but I can't guarantee that I'm gonna do anything like that. Though I am considering creating an Alternate team of Titans. Oh well, it's too early to say. _**


	5. The Ultimate Team Part One

︻̷̿̿一

**_Issue #5: The Ultimate Team Part One._**

**_Miles_**...

Miles was the first to wake up. His vision was blurry, and it gave him a nauseous, uneasy feeling. Grey and silver colors were the most dominant in the vortex of the entire spectrum that swirled in repetitive circles. At least, that was how he saw it. He closed his eyes again, in an attempt to quell his riotous bowels.

A minute later, when he opened them, he was staring at a metal ceiling devoid of nothing but fluorescent lights. It was then he felt the cold hard surface beneath him. 'Oh crap. It's not even official yet, and bad guys are already kidnapping me' was the shocked, wary and slightly fearful thought that ringed through his mind. He shuffled to his feet, feeling perfectly in coordination now that he was aware of his surroundings. Looking around, he discovered that he was in a large, metal room that had nothing but bare titanium walls and floors. 'This is bad' he thought. 'This is really, really bad'.

Taking a few steps forward, he stopped. The entire room was devoid of an entrance, as it was practically a series of blank metal surfaces. He breathed nervously, trying to figure out what he should do. The situation was messed up if you asked him. Veteran heroes were the ones who should've been kidnapped, not amateurs and wanna-bes like him. Maybe it was all just a mistake. Maybe he wasn't the one targeted, and he'd been caught by mistake. Phantom had been a hero for several years now, and just months ago, he'd gone global. Surely, they were targeting him, and he was only caught due to his proximity with the powerful ghost.

In the back of his terrified mind, Miles knew this to be untrue. Not that he cared anyway.

He walked towards the walls he knew to be made of titanium, and started to feel them with his fingers. Movies always had secret compartments in walls that led to super-secret-and-mysterious rooms. When his search yielded nothing he had to admit to himself that this wasn't a movie in anyway. This was the real deal.

Miles sighed shakily; "Okay, this is bullshit. This..." before he could complete his sentence, his Spider sense flared up with a vengeance. He flipped off of where he'd been standing and stuck to the ceiling. Just in time too, as a steel panel opened up. Miles let go of the titanium ceiling and landed in a crouch. His white teardrop eyes narrowed as he heard a whirring noise that originated from the hole now present on the floor of the room.

Like all cliche Sci-fi movies, a giant metal contraption rose up from the hole's depths. Miles' eyes widened. 'Mom is so going to kill me-.

The robot, or whatever it was, had a blue and silver theme, and it's visual optics were hidden behind a black visor. Large cannons were mounted on it's shoulders, and one of it's hands held a sabre made of some unknown energy. The fact that the tincan had a good five feet over him didn't help his case.

"Target acquired. Initiate elimination sequence." was the only warning the contraption gave, before releasing a beam of blue sonic energy from one of it's shoulder cannons.

Spider sense kicked, and Miles flipped over it; "Oh come on. I haven't even gone official yet. Autographs are gonna have to wait." he said as he stuck to a wall, before flipping into midair and using a webline to propel himself towards the robot.

Two words.

Big. Mistake.

A large metal fist slammed into his left flank, Bam!, and Miles was sent careening like a rag doll. He was 99% percent sure that a couple ribs ended up cracked.

His body collided with a titanium wall, and he slumped down. "Ugh. This better not become a habit." he groaned in pain. The cold steel floor shook slightly as the robot moved towards him, and he heard a high pitched whirring seconds later. His sense flared, and he webslinged out of the way seconds before a sonic blast impacted with where he'd been. Despite the pain plaguing his chest, Miles landed a ways behind the robot, and, not wasting a second, charged forward in a sprint. -I've got super strength. Let's put it to good use-

The robot turned around, and had already done a 270 degree rotation when Miles leapt upwards and delivered a spinning punch. Crack!

One word.

Ouch.

Sure, the punch sent the robot stumbling, a few metal chips scrapping off and it's visor shattering to pieces.

The price? Do you really have to ask?

"Aargh!" the thirteen year old clutched his broken fist, doubling over in pain. The robot regained it's balance, and aimed it's shoulder cannons at the Arachnid.

Miles frowned furiously beneath the mask, and the teardrop eyes narrowed to near slits. "Now you've got me mad." he said, then popped his wrist into place, and descended into a crouch. When the robot fired, he flipped out of the way and fired a webline to the ceiling. He then propelled himself upwards, and stuck to the ceiling. "Okay miles. Concentrate." he whispered to himself, and narrowed his eyes even further. Slowly, but surely, his body camouflaged to it's surroundings, and he vanished from plain sight in no time at all.

The robot scanned the room with it's yellow optics for a second, obviously confused. Moments later, it made up it's mind; "Target has escaped capture. Initiate signature locator system for maximum tracking." it droned. Miles did not like the sound of that.

Detaching from the ceiling, he webslinged and flipped over the machine's head, landing on it's shoulder. The cannons instantly started activating.

"Target..." before the contraption could so much as drone out more sequences, Miles charged his hands with bio-electric energy, his own personal spider sting, and touched it's interface. He poured waves of bio-electricity, and the robots head exploded, creating a shockwave that flinged him away.

Krissh-Koom!

Miles crashed on the steel floor, and his camouflage dropped; "Ugh!"

The robot's exposed neck sparked wildly, and the body crashed down, no longer functioning. Miles ignored it in favor of gingerly hugging his abused torso. If he had to give himself a score for this battle, he was definitely getting a solid D.

Imagine his surprise, when a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, voiced his exact thoughts.

"Congratulations, Mister Morales. You have been awarded a solid D for your performance. Now, unto your teamup level."

And just like that, the titanium wall on his left opened up to reveal none other than Hisako, now in her Armor form, battling it out with an even bigger robot.

Miles groaned.

︻̷̿̿一

**_Spectrum_**...

"Congratulations, Miss Rambeau. Excellent performance. Now, onto the teamup level."

"Let me the fuck outta here!" was Spectrum's rather eloquent reply, followed closely by a blast of yellowish energy that totally obliterated the stationary body of her robot opponent. Metal parts flew every which way, and wires were fried beyond recognition.

Monica was rarely serious. Or truly ever angry for that matter. It was an enforced habit. A mask that she hid behind ever since the the horrific events that granted her her powers. But now? Auntie Monica was pissed off.

Some butts were about to be kicked to kingdom come.

As she was still processing that thought, the wall of titanium steel in front of her [She knew what it was because her mother, Maria Rambeau, often worked with it] opened up. Monica, or Spectrum as she called herself, tensed up. Her eyes began to glow a yellow so bright it was almost white. Instead of more enemy robots, however, she saw Raven on the other side, levitating, her eyes an eerie white without a speck of color.

Monica calmed down instantly, her eyes returning to their normal dark brown color.

"Hey. You trapped here too?" she asked.

Suspiciously, Raven remained silent, her white gaze staring into nothingness. Monica frowned, a little put off by the mystery girl in the leotard outfit; "Uh, hello. I'm talking to you. You a hologram or something?"

To Monica's surprise, the reply she got was not what she expected. Raven raised her hands, and orbs of obsidian engulfed them; "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she exclaimed, and a beam of dark energy projected from her hands towards Spectrum's general direction.

Spectrum instinctively morphed into a glowing being of pure light, thinking that Raven's blast was meant for her. She was once again surprised, and more than a little confused, when the blast instead soared above her, and impacted something behind her with a loud Thunk!

Spectrum turned around, only to come face to face with the robot Raven had blasted. It's front was smoking and dented, and it's visor was the littlest bit cracked. That, however, did not bring it down. To Spectrum's utter shock, panels began to open up everywhere, and robots stepped out in pairs, joining the first.

"You're welcome." Raven said in monotone, though a hint of sarcasm could be detected in her voice. Spectrum faced her again, morphing back to her normal self; "Uh, I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea..." She stuttered her way into an attempt at apologizing. Raven interrupted her with a raised hand; "Apologies can come later. Now, we fight." she deadpanned, and orbs of obsidian once again covered her hands. Spectrum frowned and nodded, then faced the machines that had already begun moving towards them. She grinned; "Time for Auntie Monica to teach these tincans a lesson." she announced, her eyes glowing again.

Two robots fired sonic beams at Raven. The girl levitated higher, and everything from her neck downwards disappeared into a void of black. The beams entered this void, seemingly having no effect on her. Suddenly, the girl smirked, and the beams erupted from the void again and blasted the robots to kingdom come.

Spectrum raised her hands and fired waves of electricity at a robot in front of her. The robot spasmed and exploded. Before she could move on to another one, a sonic beam of energy came at her. Instead of impacting her, however, it passed right through and hit a robot behind her.

"I can turn into anything in the electromagnetic spectrum, idiot. Do your homework." she said, the shot a blast of energy that made short work of the contraption.

Raven called out to Spectrum; "Cover me. I've got a plan!"

Spectrum nodded, and promptly turned into her invisible radiowave form and flew through every single one of the robots in less than a second. The robots spasmed, obviously malfunctioning. Raven then telekinetically took control of all of them, obsidian auras covering them, and smashed them together in a total take-down. The explosion of metal parts and circuitry rewarded their efforts.

"Whoop!" Spectrum exclaimed in excitement, zipping around the place at blinding speed; "We did it!"

Raven, in spite of herself, allowed a small smirk; "Yes. We did."

︻̷̿̿一

**_Pixel and Wyrdwalker_**...

"This isn't what I planned for today!" Eduvie exclaimed in her distinctive Nigerian accent as Pixel soared past her to crash into solid titanium wall. When he slumped down, his body began to glitch uncontrollably, Pixel screaming in pain as he did. Wyrdwalker, who was obviously Eduvie, winced in sympathy, but before she could think of offering her assistance, one of the robots came for her.

"Gyaah!" she grunted as she rolled away from the blast aimed at her. The feedback of the blast still caught her in it's trajectory and flinged her away. When she landed, she yelped in pain, and her eyes began to glow a bright lilac.

"Get lost scrap head!" she yelled as she willed a magic circle to existence and summoned up a massive Rhinoceros spirit from the spirit world. The Rhino, with it's glowing blue skin, charged at the robot with a mighty roar. Moving onto the other robots, Wyrdwalker yelled; "Don't think I've forgotten you!" and summoned up another spirit. This one was a humanoid creature with thin spindly limbs, dressed in long billowing ribbons of fabric. The humanoid turned it's mask-covered face to it's summoner, snarling at her as it's ribbon fabric billowed in non-existent winds. Wyrdwalker sweat-dropped.

"Animal spirits are so much easier to control, why did I have to summon you?" she complained as the humanoid spirit dived for her. Before it could reach her, Pixel glitched next to her; "Hold on!" he exclaimed, then grabbed her waist and glitched the both of them away from the humanoid spirit's path. They reappeared next to the Rhino, which was making short work of another robot. Pixel doubled up in exhaustion, heaving.

"What. The hell. Is that?" he gasped out. Wyrdwalker, who had sweat running down her forehead from the strain of summoning two spirits in rapid succession, replied; "It's a wraith demon. One of the few humanoid spirits I can summon. I don't have much control over it though." she said. The wraith demon had already spotted them again by then, and was mauling it's way through the hoard of robots standing between them.

Pixel, still glitching slightly, stood up; "I can't stay solid for long. Ben's Sound form did something to me. I will try to take over a robot in my digital form, while you take care of the wraith. That clear?" he announced. When Wyrdwalker nodded, he morphed into a massive wave of glowing blue pixels and zoomed towards a robot, phasing through it's metal exterior. Soon, the robot's yellow optics turned blue, though it was barely noticeable from behind it's visor. Robot-Pixel charged it's cannons and began to decimate the room's robot population alongside the roaring Rhino spirit.

Wyrdwalker on the other hand, faced off with the wraith. When it reached her, she tried to put up a barrier of spiritual energy, but the barrier ended up being brittle due to her weakened state. A ribbon whipped out of the wraiths body and smashed both her and the shield, sending her flying back.

"Okay, no more play time. Stay. Down!" she exclaimed, and created another magic circle in her hands. The closer the wraith got, the more the circle became brighter and brighter till, at last, the wraith froze just several feet from it. Wyrdwalker sighed in dizzy relief, then flicked her fingers and the wraith faded away, vanishing into the mythical void of the spirit world.

Robot-Pixel released hell on earth for the other robots, barely holding back the full power of the blasts. Inside the Robot-Pixel's cyberspace, a small ball of yellow data figures and pixels tried to wrestle against the now dominant blue one. When it wasn't succeeding, a computerized voice called out; "Virus detected. Activating Anti-Virus defence sequence." and the yellow cyber-intelligence turned red.

Spikes of red digital energy attacked the blue one till both colors became toe-to-toe. In the outside realm, where the battle was taking place, Robot-Pixel froze completely in it's attacks, and it's left optic turned red, while the right remained blue.

Back in the cyberspace, a computerized voice said; "Hostile virus addressed. Initiate quarantine, and eventual deletion."

The red digital energy started to attack the blue one ruthlessly. "Gyaah! What the hell did Ben do to me! I'm ten times more powerful than this excuse of an Anti-Virus. Normally anyway." came Pixel's distorted voice. The two digital entities continued to duke it out, while Robot-Pixel remained immobile in the physical world.

When the red cyber-entity increased the hostility of it's attacks yet again, Pixel decided he'd had enough. "I don't care if that shape-shifter scrambled my powers! You're going to the cyber-trash!" he exclaimed. His blue digital form began to glow brightly. Instead of attacking the red one, he seemed to be gathering more and more energy. "Warning. Warning. Cyber anomaly detected. Protocol for apprehension does not exist in data files. Warning!" cried the red one monotone voice.

Soon, the cyber space began to fizzle and glitch wildly. Pixel's digital form suddenly latched onto the red one, and the red one glowed hot and bright too. Seconds later, both digital entities exploded, and the cyberspace was nothing more than a black, fathomless void in the Global cyber-space, permanently disconnected from the internet.

In the real world, mixed pixels of red and blue color exploded out of the Robot's head in a dazzling shower of light and color. The head suffered no harm, but the robot's optics turned lifeless.

The blue pixels quickly reformed into Pixel himself, while the red ones scattered around the room in a swirling mess, having no set direction. Wyrdwalker, who had already banished her Rhino since it's job was done, attempted to barrel roll out of the way of the digital phenomenon. When the pixels simply phased through the metal shrapnels she hid behind, however, she relaxed.

"Oh no you don't!" Pixel exclaimed, then stretched forth his hands and grunted in visible strain as a matrix field of blue octagonal digital pixels appeared all over room. The matrix field closed in around the red pixels, compressing it till it was nothing but a miniscule dot of vague purple in the air.

Panting, Pixel turned to face Wyrdwalker, who was staring at him in concern.

"We need a chip."

**_Danny Phantom._**

"You are under arrest, Danny Phantom!" Officer K said through a sonic powered Megaphone that sent waves of sonic energy his way. Really, Danny was years into this business. He should've known not to try to deflect the attack with an ecto-barrier.

That day was the one and only time he'd fallen into the clutches of the GIW. It was also the day he swore to himself to never get captured again.

That might probably be the reason why he was so close to blasting the face off of the guy in a white military tech armor standing in front of him.

He felt lightheaded and nauseous. His power flared off of him in a sickly green aura.

"Get. Me. Out of here."

Next: Tensions rise, and Danny is in for the shock of his life.

What happened to Danny?

What's happening to Pixel?


End file.
